mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Boast Busters
|Previous = Griffon the Brush Off |Next = Dragonshy}} Boast Busters is the sixth episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, season one. In this episode, a new unicorn going by the name of "The Great and Powerful Trixie" arrives in Ponyville, claiming to be the greatest pony in all of Equestria. The title of the episode is a play on the title of the Ghostbusters franchise.__TOC__ Production, development, and airing The episode's premise called for a boastful boy unicorn, but writer Chris Savino came up with the character Trixie instead. This is the first episode of the show to not have all of the main ponies talk. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy only appear sporadically in the crowd. When this episode aired on Treehouse TV in Canada, the word "loser" was censored in the scene where Trixie is taunting Rainbow Dash. Summary Introduction: A new unicorn in town The episode begins in the Ponyville library, where Twilight Sparkle succesfully performs the last spell of a set of twenty-five. The spell, called "growing magic", creates a mustache on Spike. The baby dragon admires his new look, hoping to show it off to Rarity, but Twilight says that it is just for practice and makes it disappear, much to his disappointment. Later, Twilight and Spike go for a stroll in Ponyville. Twilight says that most unicorns only have a little magic suited for their special talent. Spike points out that Twilight's talent is ''magic and praises her vast knowledge. However, Twilight modestly denies Spike's opinion that she has more magical ability than any other pony in Equestria. Their conversation is cut short when Snips and Snails, two unicorn colts, spread the word that a ''new ''unicorn with unrivaled powers has arrived in town. The Great and Powerful Trixie In the town square, a stage unfolds from a trailer as a booming voice announces the arrival of the "The Great and Powerful Trixie". She claims to be the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria and exults herself among firework explosions from the stage. The town is in awe after witnessing her magic tricks. Twilight's friends, however, are unimpressed by the newcomer's constant boasting. Twilight asks if there is something wrong with being talented. Applejack and Rarity tell her that there isn’t, as long as the person doesn't try to show off and make themselves look better than others. When Spike tries to say that Twilight is more magical than Trixie, the purple pony stops him, telling him that she doesn’t want her friends to treat her as if she were Trixie. When Rainbow Dash demands to know what makes the robed unicorn so special, she claims that she once saved the town of Hoofington from an "ursa major" by sending it back to The Everfree Forest. She then challenges anyone in Ponyville to step up, saying anything they can do, she will easily do better. Applejack is the first to take her up on her challenge, performing a rodeo rope trick. Trixie counters by making the rope imitate a hynotic snake and causing it to hog-tie Applejack. Rainbow Dash comes in to gather enough moisture from clouds to create a mini-rainbow, but Trixie uses magic to whirl the rainbow into a funnel and trap Rainbow Dash in it, spinning her around until she is dizzy. Rarity declines the challenge, saying that she is "above all this nonsense". But when Trixie insults her mane, she decides to demonstrate elegance by creating a costume out of stage curtains. Trixie uses her magic to turn Rarity's hair into an olive green mess with a stick and two rats' tails poking out of it. When she finds out what has happened, she runs off in humiliation, crying, "Anything but green!". A green-haired variation of Golden Harvest takes offense at Rarity's dislike of the color green (though she is seen in the crowd with her regular, orange mane). Spike again tries to get Twilight to confront the arrogant unicorn. Trixie overhears and challenges Twilight, but Twilight runs away. With no one left to face her, Trixie once more declares herself the superior pony. After the show With the show finished, Snips and Snails show up near Trixie's trailer delivering a smoothie (with extra hay, "just how she likes it"), wanting to hear how she defeated an Ursa major. However, she casts them off, telling them she’s exhausted. A skeptical Spike meets the two colts, saying that unless there is some proof provided, there is no way Trixie's claim can be accepted as truth; if an Ursa major were to walk up the road and she were to vanquish it, only then could he ever believe her. This gives Snips the idea of finding such a creature in the Everfree Forest. Convincing Twilight Back at the library where Twilight is studying, Spike tries to convince her that she can use her magic to stand up to Trixie and help her friends. However, Twilight fears she would be no better than Trixie and she would end up losing her friends in the process by showing off. Spike is frustrated about the situation and leaves. The ursa major It is nighttime. In the forest, Snips and Snails find a giant blue bear in a big, dark cave, but accidentally wake it up and lead it all the way back to Ponyville. They wake up Trixie, who starts panicking after seeing the bear, which then easily crushes her trailer underfoot after she runs off with the two colts behind her. After a few terribly failed attempts to stop it, she finally confesses that she never really vanquished an Ursa major, saying she made up the story to help her image. Before the bear can wreak serious havoc on Ponyville, Twilight (who was alerted by Spike about the bear's arrival) finally steps up to use her magic. Using the wind and cat tails to play a lullaby, she soothes the creature. Next she fills the town's water tower with warm milk by passing it through a barn full of cows, and feeds the bear with it. As the animal drifts off into a deep sleep, she magically carries it back to the forest. Contrary to her fear, Twilight is cheered on by her friends and all of Ponyville, who see her as a better magical unicorn than Trixie due to her modesty. Twilight explains that she had been studying on the ursa major after hearing Trixie's bragging. However, the creature that attacked them was actually a cranky Ursa minor, a younger version of the Major. Refusing to admit she was outdone, Trixie goes back to her arrogance, saying that Twilight will never have the same "amazing, show-stopping ability" as she does, before she uses a puff of smoke to poorly conceal herself rushing out of town. Rainbow Dash prepares to go after Trixie, but Twilight stops her, telling Dash that Trixie might someday learn her lesson about her bragging. Conclusion Snips and Snails accept their punishment for bringing the Ursa minor to the town. Twilight orders them to clean up the mess it made. With Spike's encouragement, she gives them, and the dragon himself, their own mustaches. Later, in the library, she writes to Princess Celestia that she should be proud of her magical talent, and know when to use it. Twilight finally admits to Spike that she is the most talented unicorn in Ponyville, but "it's nothing to brag about..." At the end of the episode, Twilight encourages Spike, who was disappointed that Rarity did not go for his new look, just to be himself, only to have him speculate that a beard would work better with the mustache. Quotes :Twilight Sparkle: There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there? :Applejack: Nothin' at all... Exceptin' when someone goes around showin' it off like a school-filly with fancy new ribbons. :Rarity: Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us. :Rainbow Dash: Especially when you got me around being better than the rest of us. Uh, I mean, yeah! Uh, magic 'schmagic'! Boo! :Rainbow Dash: They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for nothing! :Trixie : When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is "Loser"... :Rarity: Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace. :Trixie: Ooh. What's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that "rat's nest" you call a mane? :Rarity: ...Oh! It... is... ON! :Rarity: You may think you're tough with all your so called powers, but there is more to magic than your brutish ways. :Rarity: Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair! :Twilight Sparkle: Nothing. :Rainbow Dash: It's fine. :Applejack: It's gorgeous. :Spike: It's green. What? :Rarity: cries No. Green hair! Not green hair! cries Such an awful, awful color! cries :Golden Harvest: Well, I never! :Twilight Sparkle: I, uh... I think I hear my laundry calling. Sorry, gotta go. :Spike: The proof is in the pudding. :Snails: I like puddin'. :Snips: Hmmm... An ursa walking up the street, ehh? Snails! You thinking what I'm thinking? :Snails: Why do they call it a flea market, when they don't really sell fleas? :Snips: Yeah!....uh...Oh come on. :Snips and Snails: Trixie! :Spike: Twilight! :Trixie: Trixie thought she said the Great and Powerful Trixie did not want to be disturbed! :Snails: Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it. :Trixie: ...I can't. :Snips/Snails: What?! :Trixie: uh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better. :Snips/Snails: Made it up?! :Trixie: Huh. You may have vanquished an Ursa Minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie! Gallery :Boast Busters image gallery References de:Angeber-Trixie es:Detectives presumidos sv:Skrytjägare pl:Chwalipięta Category:Season 1 episodes